Destiny Returns!
by RosexNightforever
Summary: ...And Togo breaks the fourth wall multiple times! Anyway, will Togo and Destiny ever be together? Will Zoe get involved? Will Kate get jealous? Will he ever meet Gail? Wait.. that's another story. I SAID NOTHING!


Zestiny/Deke

* * *

*takes place in Zeke's POV and after Who Do I choose?*

I walked around Downtown City with my head held low.

Meadow (Zoe) has an owner and a mate and a family!

Kate, yea I like her but she met this malamute named Otis.

Bolt (Balto) has a new mate and her name is Nala. Yes like the lioness.

I bumped into a man.

He seemed to curse under his breath when I yelped. (hey he stepped on my paw what did you expect me to do?! Me: Y U BREAK DA FOURTH WALL?! Cuz I felt like it. U mad bro?)

He looked down and gasped.

"Sorry little guy! Oh you poor thing!" he picked me up and walked with me in his arms. This was it! My own owner!

He took me to his car and got into it.

I barked as he put me in shotgun and put the belt on both of us.

The man scratched behind my ears.

He began to drive and opened the window when he took off my seatbelt.

I put my paws on the rim and stuck my head out.

My bandana and cap stayed on.

I saw that he took a turn to a place I never wanted to be... not Largest Ever Pet Shop if that's what you readers are thinking. (me: Stop breaking the fourth wall or I will not let **** live! No let ******* live! She did nothing! Me: Then stop breaking the fourth wall! Fine.. Jezze)

A pound.

My heart sank. I knew it! Why did I trust him!

He parked and picked me up.

I whimpered and struggled.

"Calm down boy." the man said as he went inside the death trap.

"Liam!" A woman in her twenties just like him rushed to the door and hugged.. Liam.

She looked at me and took me out of Liam's arms and took me to a cage.

"Oh Liam, always bringing back a pup." she said as she put me in a cage... 3 hours (Me: 6 HOURS! Same thing human. Me: I hate you. You love me. Me: Yea I do.)

I snuggled into the cage and fell asleep.

A dream filled my mind.

Me and an orange fox with a white underbelly and black ear tips, and her tail tip was white ran in a meadow. Her blue eyes shined beautifully as we ran, our tails intertwined with each other's. Our collars jingled.

"Togo! C'mere boy!" a young five-year-old boy called.

"*******! You too girl!" A ten-year-old shouted. Why was the name blocked?

"C'mon 'Togo'" ******* said to me.

I nuzzled her cheek.

"Of course m love." I said and licked her cheek.

She blushed.

"Togo! ********!" the ten-year-old girl called.

Then I woke.

I remembered that fox as my future mate, we were going to get married but the fire started.

_Destiny._

Weeks past and I thought about how Zoe and her friends were doing.

I got used to the pound, but one day, and that was a very special day, Liam brought in, not a dog, but a fox!

My tail wagged as he placed her in the cage next to me.

"Hey Lindsay! Togo's tail is wagging and he's happy!" Liam yelled.

It's true, I was.

They named me Togo, after the real hero of the Serum Run.

I liked it, suited me better than Zeke.

"I got a name for the fox Liam!" Lindsay said after she came over and saw me happy since I first came in 3 weeks ago.

"What?" Liam asked as I lay down.

"Angel." Lindsay said as her ponytail flapped.

"Angel it is!" Liam put a sign on the fox's cage.

The two humans left.

"Hey, I'm Zeke or Togo as the peoples named me." I said.

"Zeke? It's me! Destiny!" Angel said.

My tail wagged.

"Destiny! Oh! It's been forever!" I barked.

I knew she put her paws on the side on her cage, because mine rattled too.

"Hey, hate to rain on your parade, but would you mind shutting up!" Chance, a rather tough Chihuahua (learned that the hard way), barked.

"Shut it Chance!" Superstar, a border collie/husky pup growled.

I felt Destiny put her paws down and she probably sat.

Months past and it was my fourth month, and Destiny's. The humans renamed her to Destiny because she was my destiny.

Chance and Superstar were adopted a while ago.

It was playtime, so me and Destiny began walking around.

* * *

Hope you ppl like. I feel like crap.


End file.
